A Path Shown
by LightNeverFades
Summary: From the moment our lips touched in a soft and sweet embrace, I knew he will be gone from my world as soon as he had appeared. I live as a mortal, bearing the child of an undead man... OneShot R&R!


**A Path Shown**

**A/N: **Ok, I'm being extremely bad and writing a story. But a One-Shot, so it'll finish pretty soon:D lol I hope you like it, and please review! (: It will be greatly appreciated! **It's rated T for the content, so beware if you are uncomfortable with these things.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the fabulous movie of _'Van Helsing'_. I wish I do, then I can write a sequel for it! (:

**Summary: **From the moment our lips touched in a soft and sweet embrace, I knew he will be gone from my world as soon as he had appeared. I live as a mortal, bearing the child of an undead man that has long forsaken us to our fateful paths.. One-Shot R&R!

She will be of the wind. Of the night. Of the stars that sparkle on the darkening sky. The moon will follow her footsteps, and she will grow and age into a beautiful woman. Yet, there will be something different and special lingering inside her. She will be glowing, and will be walking a path that not many shall tread.

And yet, such thoughts confuse me so... she is not yet born, and yet I see her future. How is it that I know these things... Is it because I am the mother of such creature, tainted with the curse that will force my child to drink the blood of others...? I shall probably never know... I live as a mortal, bearing the child of an undead man that has long forsaken us to our fateful paths.

Could such a curse bring life into the child? Surely, the child will be born dead, and my pain will be a useless effort to bring the child into the world? No... such thoughts are useless. For I feel the child speaking to me, haunting me with her thoughts and feelings. I will only have to hope that the child shall not be born dead.

Tears cling to my eyes, tears of happiness, but it is mingled with tears of pain. I had not submitted willingly to the man who had given me this child. I had loved him, and yet I know nothing of who he was... His glowing eyes had fascinated me, and it haunts my dreams everyday... Was I wrong to have known him? I had not the will to run from him, to push him away when I had the chance.

Fate had given me meaning. Somehow, that man had given me fear, and showed me how to hate and cry in anguish. On the other hand, he had given me joy and pleasure, lust and appreciation for life. Perhaps, just maybe, it was not an awful thing to have met him.

I wonder day by day, as I feel the soft heartbeat of my child inside me, why he had given me life. Why was he persistent of giving me this child, this particular child that will soon claim something in her life. I had not wished for it, I never had. One of the reasons will be because I had no life myself. I had wandered the streets, my eyes a blur of emotion and confusion. Life had given me no meaning, given me no purpose, and so I continued to be a vagabond of the world.

When he had appeared from the darkness, claiming me his, I had felt as if I had known him from the day I was born, until the minute I was to die. Foolish of me to think he may not have loved me back. But I didn't care.

From the moment our lips touched in a soft and sweet embrace, I knew he will be gone from my world as soon as he had appeared. I cried in that beautiful instant, where our bodies collided, his hands gliding through my body, leaving the cold touch of his hands. Tears had slipped from my face and when our lips parted, he brushed them away, soothing me with words that I will be strong, even without him.

He embraced me, beckoning for me, tasting me with his lips. But I was frightened. Although his words had given me strength, my skin crawled uncontrollably. When he's touch came for me, I had withdrew from him. It must have angered him, for he had lured me back with a pull of my will. I had struggled, desperate to leave the strange new world I was being drawn into. But he didn't not stop.

Before long, our bodies were intertwined and not only were we making love, but we were making a new life. These things were what made me afraid as he kissed my lips and wiped my tears away. And from that moment, I stopped my struggle, the beating of my heart and the anguish of my screaming disappearing into the depths of my heart. Nothing bothered us as I remembered seeing the moon in the sky showering us with silvery light.

Now I stand, my path laid out for me. I promised to myself that our child shall grow as magnificent as her father. I shall not let my child go on to become someone like me, a wanderer of the world with nowhere else to go. I will lead her away from the anguish and pain, and teach her to love and enjoy life as it is.

She shall bear the eyes of her father, the eyes that glow so beautifully in the light of silver. She shall hold onto my smile, that will enchant anyone to her bidding, and make men beg for her company. Nothing will harm her, as long as she is born alive and a creature of the night. Blood will spill, but for her own benefit.

Darkness will see a new beginning. A new life.

Her.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it, and enjoyed! (: Please review?


End file.
